1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to alveolar bone augmentation and, more particularly, to a kit for laterally and vertical augmenting an alveolar bone.
2. Related Prior Art
In dental implantation, an implant fixture made of metal such as titanium is implanted in an alveolar bone. A prosthetic crown is connected to the implant fixture that is expected to be firmly held by the alveolar bone three to six months after the implantation. For aesthetics, comfort and functionality, dental implantation is getting popular in comparison with dental bridge prosthesis and removable denture placement.
The foundation of successful dental implantation is a healthy alveolar bone that provides firm support for an implant fixture. The dental implantation is not recommended in cases of alveolar atrophy or alveolar deficiency. To solve this problem, the atrophic or deficient alveolar bone must be augmented so that it can be strong enough to provide firm support for the implant fixture.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.